Queen N
by PrettyGleek90210VampCharmedOne
Summary: Queen Blair's title is challenged.Chuck finally falls in love.Serena gets a new bestfriend.Nate gets a girlfriend.And the girl who causes this?Read to find out!


**Authors Note:Hey guys this is the first chapter to my new story about Gossip Girl!There is this other girl who wants to be the Queen B it ****won't be taken easily.**

New York Is For Lovers

_Chuck Bass was not only rich,handsome and indescribably perverted he was in love. Who you might ask? Thats something we all would like to know._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

The said girl everyone was looking for was none other than Natasha Ropal. Too bad no one would ever suspect her. She wasn't a geek. In fact quite popular. But who would think Chuck Bass could fall in love with her. Every girl wanted to be her, even Blair Waldorf herself. Serena van der Woodsen was supposed to be the "it" girl, but Natasha creamed her in that competition with her long straightened blond locks and baby blue eyes. Nate Archibald had not realized that. Madly in love with Serena, never giving up hope that maybe one day he would win her love.

_Sorry N not with Lonely Boy around._

Natasha had anything and everything she could ask for. That wasn't enough though she needed something else. To take the Queen B title every girl wanted. The title Serena and Blair had since grade two. What she needed was a boyfriend. Who would that be?Natasha thought for a minute scanning every guy in St. Judes the all-boys private school affiliated with Constance Billard. Lets see here. Chuck Bass, heir to the Bass fortune and absolutely hot. Nate Archibald, incredibly handsome nice and sweet. The perfect choice. Wiping out her Dare she texted Blair saying, "Hey B whats N's number?" Waiting for several minutes Natasha layed on her king-sized bed with purple satin Egyptian cotton sheets. Finally she heard her phone vibrate, quickly grabbing it off her nightstand she read Blair's text. It said, "Its 555-9745. You coming to the Mask Ball?" Before answering Blair's text Natasha called Nate.

He answered, "Hello..."Natasha almost laughed at his confused voice.

Then she responded, "Hey Nate, its Natasha Ropal from Constance. I was just wondering if you had a date for Blair's Mask Ball party?"

Nate spoke,"No not yet anyway. Do you want to go with me?" Nate heard a high-pitched shriek of joy on the other end.

"Yes!Yes absolutely I'd love to. Pick me up at 8:00. I live at the Palace hotel."With that Natasha hung up the phone and went into her walk-in closet. It was very exquisite. Done in darkened maple wood and hanging purple drapes. Natasha sorted through all her ball gowns. None of them had the "look" she was wanting. After all It was Nathaniel Archibald who she was trying to impress. Running out of her closet back into her room she yelled,"Alex call Armani. See if they have any gowns preferably in red." She already had the perfect mask. It had a pinkish outline with a black and white interior. The shape was just a simple eye match. Quickly she grabbed her phone yet again and texted Blair back. "Of course B!When don't I come?By the way Nate is coming with me!Hope that won't be a problem. Laters." Now all that was needed was her dress.

_Hm smells like a cat fight to me. Better watch out Nat. B might not like you with her ex._

Serena van der Woodsen always had a thing for Nate Archibald, but then came, Dan Humphrey, her current beau. Everyone knew Dan wasn't Serena's type. For god sakes he lives in Brooklyn!

_Can you say charity case?_

Blair Waldorf was also a lover of Nate.

_Guess he gets all the ladies? Think again._

Chuck Bass the man-whore of them all. Wasn't it Chuck himself who said, "One night stands are just good play."

Then theres Little J. Too bad she hasn't earned the privilege of being Blair's hound. Oh haven't you heard. Little J actually took the title of Queen B from Blair just like Blair took it from Serena. Little J's fantasy didn't last long. Soon all Blair's followers came back and Little J was flat on her ass.

Who's next? Eric van der Woodsen. Serena's younger brother same age as Little J. Apparently Mrs. van der Woodsen and Mr. Humphrey had a thing decades ago. God I hope Dan and Serena aren't brother and sister.

_Incest!_

Natasha waited patiently for her dress coming "as fast as she payed for it" to put it in Armani's words. She already sent them her visa. Alex deterred about cleaning and watching her soap opera. "God was she pathetic!"thought Nat. The Ropals were getting back today.

_Just when you were enjoying the alone time. _

That is the one thing Natasha didn't want. Her parents. All she got from them was money. She can get that when they die! How about a little love?! But that won't happen. You see Mr. And Mrs. Ropal only care about two things. Money of course and themselves. Natasha was an accident. She would never treat her children like that. In fact she already had her first born's name picked out. Sierra Ann. The only person who knew that was her closest friend and she died two years ago. Accidental overdose. That's a lie. She wanted to die and Natasha knew it. But what could she do? Go tell her parents? That would just make Erin want to kill herself even more. Why would a rich girl who had everything she wanted want to kill herself? She got knocked up. That's why!

_Have you ever heard of adoption?_

And that little secret was kept until the day she died. She hadn't even told Natasha. Only two months into the pregnancy no one would have noticed. Anyway enough mushy-gushy stuff back to some drama. Natasha was just putting the final touches on her eye liner. She had chosen a charcoal color but avoiding a goth look she put pink lip gloss on and danish-brown eye shadow. Perfect! "Miss Natasha. A mister Nate Archibald is here."said Alex. Natasha stood up and slowly walked down the stairs into the main section of the Ropals' penthouse. Not wanting to run and fall with her red prada heels on. Nate looked up at Natasha with a sweet smile. Showing off his pearly whites. Natasha noticed his lavishing blue eyes and then continued the decent to the elevator. He grabbed her hand as if escorting her and led her into the elevator. Nate out-stretched his hand and pressed the button with lobby next to it. She saw his tanned-from-Christmas-in-the-Bahamas hand and realized how smooth it looked.

"You look very beautiful."Nate said and Natasha noticed their was no lustful hint in his words.

"Thank you. You look handsome."She said appreciating his kindness. The limo ride to the party was a fun one. Natasha had thought it would only be her and Nate well it turns out Blair, Serena and Chuck were also in the limo with Blair's lackeys Is and Kaity. Not that Natasha cared she was friends with them. Its just being alone with Nate put the funny little butterfly's in her stomach that you get when you like someone.

_Nat get used to it. This is the Upper East Side after all._

Natasha was just simply hanging out with Nate and being flirty which he had no problem with since he was doing the same. Blair was dressed in a elegant blue strapless dress and had all the eyes on her. Serena came in a fabulous tangerine colored dress. Chuck continuously made passes at Natasha. She decided to go into the bathroom and re due her make-up. When she opened the door she spotted a girl with medium length blond hair. "Hey Little J what are you doing?"Natasha asked Jenny Humphrey.

Little J responded, "Just fixing my mask it keeps falling off my face."Natasha walked closer to her and gave a little laugh as she watched Jenny mess with her mask.

"Do you wanna trade?"asked Natasha. Little J nodded her head and they exchanged masks. Jenny's mask was red with a black inline. The girls then walked out of the bathroom and Natasha walked over to Nate. Blair was kissing him!

_Uh-oh watch out B here comes a pissed off date._

Natasha picked up her pace pretty much jogging over to where Nate was. She ripped Blair off of him and wrapped her hand into a fist them gave it to her. "Bitch!"yelled Natasha. Blair got ready to fight back, but Serena ran over and pulled them apart.

"Stop it. Blair go stand over there."said Serena. Natasha thought Serena was siding with Blair but then realized she was staying with her.

_So I have big news for you!B was seen kissing N at her Mask Ball party!Nat caught that little scandal and punched the slut in her face!S broke them up though and N ended up going home with who he came._

_You know you love me_

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl_

**Authors Note:So what did you think?Leave me a review please!Thanks for reading!**


End file.
